Paget's Disease of bone can be crippling in deformities, pain and nerve entrapment. Bisphosphonates offer some degree of control of active osteolysis and thereby osteogenesis. They are poorly absorbed from the gastrointestinal tract. IV therapy has maintained responses for 6 months or longer. Thirty mg. infusions of APD (Palmidronate disodium) will be given intravenously for four hours on three successive days.